


I'll Follow Where He Goes

by lesverymiserables



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Development, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire fucks up, again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door slammed shut.

Fuck, I thought, I can’t believe I let this happen again. I took a huge swig from the bottle in my hand and felt the lightness spread to my head. I took a few deep breaths and started cleaning up the bottle he’d smashed. Enj wasn’t normally like this. Violent, I mean. He was often mad. With pretty good reason. I’m a grade ‘A’ fuck up. And he only thinks I’m a fuck up as a roomate. Sometimes I thank God he doesn’t know I… But it doesn’t matter.

Today was too much for him. When he came home and saw me like this and saw what I’d done to his assignments… He took a bottle from my hands and threw it against the wall. Tears of anger and pity welled up in his eyes, and he moved in silence. He looked at me with a glare so potent that I had to break contact and hang my head in shame. He walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him.  
And that left me here. With more than one mess to clean up.  
I gazed out the window and watched him walk down the street. When Enjolras was angry he took long walks. God knows where he went. I didn’t ask and he never divulged.  
But this time I felt different. I was angry at myself and angry at him for not seeing what I so desperately wanted. I shot a quick text to Ep, “Bout to make a horrible decision. Gotta cancel tonight.” We were supposed to watch a movie, but Ep would understand. She was used to disappointment.  
I grabbed my coat from the hook and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were full and I had to work hard to follow him. Because I was tipsy, I kept losing him and freaking out, only to have his mess of blonde curls reappear seconds later. So far so good. He hadn’t spotted me yet, and he couldn’t. The crowd was just too big.  
I couldn’t pinpoint where he might be headed and it occurred to me that maybe he didn’t know either. He walked with purpose, but that was easy for Enjolras, he always looked in control.  
He started turning down side streets and my heart beat faster. If the crowd thinned out he’d notice I was following him in seconds. I slowed my pace and watched him from further and further back.  
Where is he going? We were on the edges of the city now. Unless he was going to turn back he’d have to enter the suburbs soon. And he did the latter. I was both relieved and terrified. Now there were trees and hedges to hide behind, but I couldn’t imagine what business Enjy had here. My eyes widened. What if he’s seeing someone? Most of the kids in his poli sci classes lived out here with their folks. Enjy and I lived in the city because we couldn’t stand our parents.  
I remembered the first time I saw him… I’d been running around campus, desperately looking for my class, when I spotted him on the quad, giving an impassioned speech about the future of the country. I’ve never been interested in politics, but I stopped for him. I must have looked so stupid, gazing up at him with complete adoration and admiration. But he didn’t notice. He never noticed.  
I put my hand to my face and realized I was crying. I was thankful for the distraction from my memory because, at that moment, Enjolras walked up to a house and started knocking. The seconds between his fist first touching the wood and when it opened were the longest and most painful of my life. Finally, the door opened and out stepped a woman. Cosette.


End file.
